Bringing Home Her Dragon
by ValinNight
Summary: Lucy becomes upset at Natsu and takes it out on him. When Mirajane finds out, she gets upset and wants to hit Lucy for it. Now Mirajane must bring home her dragon.


Bringing Home Her Dragon -

Natsu x Mirajane

Lucy becomes upset at Natsu and takes it out on him. When Mirajane finds out, she gets upset and wants to hit Lucy for it. Now Mirajane must bring home her dragon.

* * *

"Shut up!"

"Oww.. oww! That's my hair!"

"What's going on?" Master Makarov sighed as he heard two girls fight while he drank his beer.

"Oww!" Lucy screamed as the doors burst open with Erza pulling Lucy by her hair towards the bar in the Fairy Tail building.

It had been a common day for Fairy Tail. There were people drinking and fighting. A few people taking and coming back from jobs. Mirajane was behind the bar serving drinks and food for the thirsty and hungry wizards.

"Whats going on?" Mirajane asked out of curiosity as she watched Erza pull Lucy in.

"Lucy is the problem." Erza replied and explained to Mirajane.

"I am not!" Lucy yelled in protest.

"You're not? You yelled at Natsu and that's why he hasn't been seen for 3 days!" Erza yelled. Like Mirajane everyone in Fairy Tail had known that Natsu was pretty sensitive.

"What?!" Mirajane yelled as she dropped the glass she was cleaning on to the floor and it shattered. She was already a bit down because she hadn't seen Natsu for a few days but now she knew the reason.

"Yeah. Now you see why I'm dragging Lucy here?" Erza replied to Mirajane's yell.

"What happened?" Mirajane screamed at Lucy as her hair covered her eyes and everyone felt Mirajane's magic spike up quickly.

"Mira.. calm down." Master Makarov sighed as he got up onto his feet and jumped from the stage to the ladies.

"How about you take a break and get something done around Magnolia while me and Erza stay here and talk to Lucy?" Master Makarov offered Mirajane as he walked up to her and saw her freaking out. Though in his eyes he also saw how much she cared for the pink haired dragon slayer.

"N-." Mirajane tried to tell Master Makarov.

"Mirajane.." Master Makarov replied back to her using her full name with a bit more power in his voice.

"Alright.. fine I'll go do something else." Mirajane sighed and dropped her rag that she was using minutes ago.

"Have fun." Erza yelled at Mirajane as she watched her open the main doors of Fairy Tail and leave.

* * *

"At least it's a nice day." Mirajane sighed as she passed stands of people selling various wares. Mirajane was in the sellers and buyer area of Magnolia as she decided to get some things she needed for home.

"Alright.. we have shampoo and conditioner, new thread to stitch Elfman's clothing he keeps ripping, and a nice wine to relax with in a bath." Mirajane summed up as she continued to walk down throughout the market area.

Mirajane continued to walk untill she was at the end of the market. As she was leaving she heard an interesting conservation going on.

"Yeah.. I remember hearing that yesterday. I even heard the same thing today." An old man laughed as he was talking to his friend who was in a rocking chair next to him.

"Yeah.. it was like an explosion then after that I saw a massive stream of fire go straight into the sky." The other old man laughed.

"Fire.." Mirajane muttered as she heard the two old men talk.

"Hmm.. wasn't that in the north east area of the forest, near the fresh water spring?" The old man asked the other old man.

"Hmm.. yeah it was, why?" The old man answered.

"Ahh.. just incase the place burns down." The second old man laughed.

"Fire and explosion.. could that be.. Natsu?" Mirajane whispered to herself as she started walking again. But she was no longer walking home, she was headed north east, towards were the stream of fire was seen at.

"Please.. let this be Natsu." Mirajane whispered and started running as fast as she could.

* * *

"One.. more time. Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as he sent out a stream of fire. He had been training for 3 days straight. All around him was the lush green forest. Which had been blooming flowers all around him because of the spring day and the nearby spring. Though there were now a few burn marks and scorches on the ground.

"Sheesh.. I'm tired." Natsu sighed as he calmed his breath down from the fast pace it was at. His body was covered with dirt and sweat from training.

"Natsu.." Natsu heard a soft quiet voice whisper.

Natsu turned around to see Mirajane staring at him.

"Mira.." Natsu whispered aloud towards her direction when he saw her.

"What are you here for? I've been worried about you." Mirajane told Natsu as she took a step towards him.

"Just needed some time to think." Natsu answered Mirajane with a brief smile.

"Alright.. so.. what happened between you and Lucy?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she finished walking up to him and tried to find out what happened.

"Long story.." Natsu sighed.

"Alright.. how about you tell me your long story then, though I might advise us both to get in there." Mirajane told Natsu with a smile and pointed towards the small fresh water spring.

"Alright, but why In the spring?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he was a bit confused.

"Because you have sweat and ash all over you." Mirajane giggled as she wiped her finger across Natsu's muscular forearm. Her finger was now covered in Natsu's sweat with ash mixed in.

"O.." Natsu laughed as he looked at Mirajane's finger that she was showing him.

Mirajane smiled at Natsu and started walking towards the small fresh water spring. Mirajane grabbed Natsu by his hand and started to pull him towards the spring.

Once she got there Natsu watched as she put down her purse and bag next to a shady tree.

"You coming?" Mirajane asked as she looked back and saw Natsu not moving. Mirajane looked forward and undid her clasp on the back of her pink dress.

"M-mira.." Natsu muttered as he watched Mirajane's pink dress fall down to the ground and reveal her goddess like body. From her hips to her chest which was being held up by a thin bra, her body was amazing in his eyes. For some reason it was only her body that made think that way as over the years he had seen both Erza and Lucy in so much skimpy outfits that their bodies didn't impress him all that much.

Mirajane's on the other hand did, as she rarely showed it off. The only real time he got to see her in something skimpier than her dress was her photo-shoots at Sorcerer Magazine and those photo-shoots were amazing for him. He even secretly kept a few issues of them under his bed. Each of them was mainly about Mirajane.

"You still love my body, I see." Mirajane giggled as she looked behind her and saw Natsu staring at her. She looked forward again and bent down to move her dress.

"Y-yeah." Natsu whispered as he continued to stare at Mirajane but his eyes were now going lower and lower down to her butt which was only covered by a thin pair of black panties.

"Ready?" Mirajane asked as she raised herself back up after putting her dress into her bag and turned around to face Natsu.

"Umm.. yeah." Natsu mumbled as he raced to pull all his clothing off but his boxers.

"Not taking those off?" Mirajane asked as she pointed at Natsu's boxers with a perverted smile.

"Uhh.. hey! What about you and how is that fair?" Natsu replied back to Mirajane's question. As he asked her, his cheeks went red and he pointed at Mirajane's bra.

"Oh my. So the dragon wants to see my breasts?" Mirajane giggled and teased Natsu.

"Uh.. eh. I don't know.." Natsu muttered quickly. He honestly did but he was too nervous and embarrassed to admit it.

"Hmm.." Mirajane started to think.

Click.

Natsu's eyes widened as he watched Mirajane move her hand to her back and watched as her bra come loose and fell to the ground.

"So?" Mirajane asked with a smirk.

"F-fine.." Natsu muttered and pulled down his boxers and was completely naked in front of Mirajane as his cheeks went red. Natsu quickly closed his eyes and tried look away to be less embarrassed.

"Natsu.. are you embarrassed by me?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"they're so soft.." Natsu thought to himself as he felt Mirajane's warm breasts rest against his chest.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered as she hugged him tighter and felt something hard press against her sex. Right away her sex reacted and she could feel her panties started to get wet.

"I can feel him." Mirajane thought to herself while her cheeks grew red.

"Umm.. do you want to get into the water?" Natsu asked as they were both just standing there basically naked. They were both getting redder by the minute.

"Umm.. yeah I think we should." Mirajane giggled and walked towards the spring with Natsu.

Splash.

Both Natsu and Mirajane walked into the water and dunked themselves under it to get their hair and bodies completely wet. Luckily most of the dirt easily removed itself from their bodies.

"So.. would you like to explain your full story now?" Mirajane asked as she swam around to Natsu's back and hugged him. Mirajane wrapped her arms around his chest and she pulled up on him. She quickly wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist so she was hanging on Natsu.

"They're really soft.. damn it! Why are these thoughts coming to me? I've seen her naked before." Natsu thought to himself as the pleasure of having Mirajane's breast resting against his back took over his mind.

"Mr.. Dragon. Do I need to kiss you to get you talking?" Mirajane asked as she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"That's not really fair.." Natsu replied as he looked to the side and saw Mirajane holding onto him. Mirajane's snowy white hair was stuck to her back because it was wet and her breasts were hidden from his sight.

"Mm... it might stop if you tell me what happened.." Mirajane offered as she kissed him on his cheek again.

"Yeah.. that's not helping.." Natsu replied.

"So this wouldn't either?" Mirajane asked as she reached over and grabbed something hard.

"Mira.." Natsu whispered aloud.

"We might be secretly dating right now.. but that doesn't mean I'm no longer a demon." Mirajane replied as she kissed Natsu again on his cheek and ran her hand across something hard again.

"Mira.." Natsu whispered aloud as pleasure jolted through his body.

"If you want more.. start talking." Mirajane whispered in Natsu's ear.

"Fine.. as you know since we've started dating I've been sleeping at your place. Of course that got Lucy worried as she's used to me coming and breaking into her house every night." Natsu informed Mirajane.

"Well after a few days of not showing up Lucy got worried and came to my place. Well when she came over one thing lead to another and she asked about relationships because I was always close to her. I told her that I'm not looking for a relationship and that we were just friends." Natsu told Mirajane.

"So you rejected her.. though from the sound of it, she likes you." Mirajane said aloud.

"Yeah.. well no. I tried not to reject her and just say words that I'm not looking for a relationship. I was trying to keep us a secret." Natsu replied to Mirajane.

"Ok.. so what happened after that." Mirajane asked.

"She started to cry and screamed that I'm not welcome in team Natsu anymore and that we could no longer be friends." Natsu sighed as he finished telling Mirajane what happened.

"Hm.. she overreacted.." Mirajane sighed. "Though I don't mind.. Natsu's mine." Mirajane then thought to herself.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered in his ear as she saw him just blankly looking off at nothing.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked as he felt her start to let go of him.

Mirajane swam around Natsu again until she was in front of him.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked as he watched Mirajane put both of her arms underwater and try to reach for something without dunking her head underwater.

"So.. I think I'm missing something now.." Mirajane smiled as she raised her arms out of water and showed Natsu her blank panties in her hands.

"Mira.." Natsu whispered as eyes opened wide.

"You've been a good dragon.. but sadly the demon side of me really wants to be loose and get pounded." Mirajane teased as she balled up her panties and threw them out of the water. Mirajane closed the small foot gap between herself and Natsu as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Mira.." Natsu could only whisper again as his mouth hung open and his cheeks flourished red.

"Swim over to the side so you can stand." Mirajane commanded as she knew when they started going they both really wouldn't want to stop.

Natsu quickly agreed and swam with Mirajane in his arms to the side of the spring. Once Natsu could rest his feet on the ground and pull himself out of the water with Mirajane, Natsu stopped.

"Fuck.." Natsu grunted as she felt something warm rub past his erection which was standing up and hitting Mirajane.

"Hey.. look at me.." Mirajane whispered as she looked into Natsu's eyes.

"I love you." Natsu whispered back to Mirajane with a heart warming smile.

"I love you too." Mirajane replied as she moved her right arm away from Natsu's neck and grabbed his erection. Mirajane placed Natsu's tip of his erection at her sex and placed her warm lips against Natsu's as she started a long kiss.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu's erection slowly push into her sex as she deepened her kiss with Natsu.

* * *

"But.. still. How can Natsu out of all people reject me?" Lucy sighed as she banged her head against the table.

She was sitting there with Erza, Master Makarov, and a few other people as they tried to deal with the problem at hand.

"Easy. Either Natsu isn't interested in a relationship or there might just be someone else out there that he likes." Master Makarov explained as he tried cheering Lucy up.

"B-but.." Lucy started to protested but was quickly cut off.

"Lucy.. he isn't interested in you. There isn't any anything you can do about it." Erza sighed as she also tried calming the poor girl down.

"Then who is he interested in?" Lucy asked as she raised one of her eye brows. She saw how Erza explained it, so did she know who the pink haired dragon slayer was interested in.

"I don't know.." Erza replied as she kept her knowledge about Natsu a secret.

"Lucy?" Erza called for in a confusion as she watched Lucy quickly walk into the kitchen.

"Would you say anything for cake?" Lucy asked with a smirk. In her hand was a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Cake.." Erza whispered as her eyes opened in shock.

"Erza..." Master Makarov said aloud as he warned her.

"Cake.." Erza whispered again as she reached out for the cake.

"Say it." Lucy told Erza.

"Natsu and Mirajane. They've been dating for 6 months, now give me my cake!" Erza quickly spilled and grabbed the cake from Lucy's hands.

"Erza!" Master Makarov yelled out with a sigh afterwords. The secret that Mirajane and Natsu both asked to keep a secret was just revealed

"WHAT? NATSU AND MIRAJANE ARE DATING?" Lucy screamed out in shock. Everyone in Fairy Tail turned to look at Lucy with the same shock.

* * *

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu repeatedly pump his erection in and out of her sex. As they maimed together the water around them splashed and they continued to go at it.

"Fuck.." Natsu grunted out as he continued to push in and out of her.

"Oh god.." Mirajane moaned aloud as she tightened her grip around Natsu's.

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she felt Natau pull out of her and start to move.

"Don't worry.. I'm just getting us into a better position." Natsu replied to her as he walked out of the spring with Mirajane still holding onto him.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as she pressed her lips to Natsu's and begun to make out with him again.

As the two lovers started to make out Natsu stopped right outside of the small spring and slowly got onto his knees with Mirajane still wrapped around him.

Natsu gently pushed on Mirajane as he laid her back onto the ground.

"Now.. I see what you wanted." Mirajane giggled as she broke their kiss and leaned her back onto the cold grass.

"It's my favorite.." Natsu whispered as he leaned over her and grabbed hold of her left breast and started to lick her right breast.

Natsu sucked on it as he gently left little loves bites on her breasts and used his other hand which was squeezing her left her breasts to play and tease it.

"Stop.. mm.. teasing me." Mirajane moaned as pleasure ran through her body.

"Teasing? Wouldn't this be teasing?" Natsu asked with a smirk as he left her breasts and grabbed a hold of her legs. Natsu picked up her legs and pushed back on them so they were over his head.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed as she felt Natsu's erection rub against her wet sex. Mirajane quickly wrapped her arms around her legs to hold them to herself as she knew once Natsu started she wouldn't be able hold on.

"So? Are you going to tell me what you want?" Natsu asked with a smirk and pressed his hands against both her thighs.

"What I want? You already know that.. I want you to fuck my brains out like you do after every date of ours!" Mirajane replied as she felt Natsu's gently move. She was now practically squirming under Natsu as she was doing one of her favorite turn-ons. Talking dirty was always her favorite thing to do.

Mirajane looked at Natsu and saw him smile at her and nod. Mirajane quickly took a deep breath and felt her sex start to stretch open due to Natsu's erection filling her.

"Mira.." Natsu moaned as he pushed into her and looked at her moaning between her legs. Natsu had pushed her legs over her face so he had full access to her sex and could pound into her without hesitation.

"Yes.. fuck me harder my dragon." Mirajane whimpered as she felt Natsu push in and out of her while increasing in speed.

Natsu could only keep his mouth closed as he kept pounding into her tight sex.

"Oh god.. you're so deep into me.." Mirajane moaned aloud as she felt Natsu's erection banging on her womb.

"Mira..." Natsu moaned again as he stared at the beauty he was pounding. Even though they had only been dating for 6 months he could never stop looking at her. She always took his breath away.

"Slow.. m.. down! You're going too fast, I'm going to cum!" Mirajane moaned out as she felt her climax coming fast.

"Then cum... but I'm not going to stop pounding you." Natsu replied as he continued to pound into her.

"Oh god.. mm.. I'm going to cum!" Mirajane screamed as she arched her back and started to squirm under him.

"So.. tight.." Natsu moaned as he let go of her thighs and leaned over her to capture her soft lips with his.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu's tongue push into her mouth and start a fight with her own.

"Mm?!" Mirajane moaned out again as she continue their fight for dominance in her mouth but felt Natsu start to thrust into her again.

"..switching.." Natsu breathed as he broke their fight and took a deep breath. Fighting with Mirajane had taken the majority of his breath out of him.

"Good.. let's at least do my favorite position." Mirajane giggled slightly as hers and Natsu's mixed salvia dripped down her face. Mirajane pushed Natsu out and off her as she started to get on her hands and knees.

"You coming Mr. Dragon?" Mirajane asked as she placed her head to,the cold grass and shook her cute butt in the air.

".. heh.. I keep forgetting. You're way more perverted then you let on.." Natsu laughed and moved himself over to Mirajane so he was right behind her. Natsu teasingly placed his still fully large erection against Mirajane's soaking wet sex and begun to tease it.

"Natsu.. you teasing dragon.." Mirajane moaned aloud from Natsu's teasing.

"Alright.. I'll stop then." Natsu decided and slowly let his erection slide into Mirajane's wet sex. Natsu prepared himself to pound into her by pushing all of Mirajane's hair together and then pull on it.

"Natsu..!" Mirajane's demon side excitingly surfaced and loved what he was doing to her. In seconds both of the lowers could only hear themselves breathing and their skin slapping each other.

Natsu was going full throttle and thrusting in and out of Mirajane's sex as he made sure to keep Mirajane's hair pulled back, just the way she liked it. Rough and a bit of pain, Mirajane's demon side always surfaced a little but when they made love to each other.

"Natsu.. you're going to fill me up right? You're going to fill me up with your thick cum and make me pregnant, right?" Mirajane asked aloud between moans and panting.

"Yes.." Was all Natsu could mutter between breaths and panting. Natsu kept on thrusting into her as he had his left hand gripping her butt, his right hand gripping Mirajane's hair, and his eyes were watching Mirajane's breasts bounce back and forth from them going at it.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whimpered in pleasure.

"I.. can't.. last much.. longer." Natsu muttered between gasps of pleasure and moaning.

"Hold on.. let me cum.. mm.. with you!" Mirajane moaned back to Natsu.

"Hurry.." Natsu muttered and started thrusting into Mirajane even faster.

"Oh god.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu slamming into her faster. "I.. can't." Mirajane whispered as she brought her head back and arched her back.

"Mira!" Natsu screamed as he felt Mirajane tightly clamp around his erection.

"Natsu..!" Mirajane moaned his name as she felt a sudden warmth in her sex and felt a sudden amount of pleasure.

Both Natsu and Mirajane remained where they were as they both let the pleasure course through there bodies. "Mm.." Mirajane mumbled and let herself fall to the cold grass. Quickly after she felt her sex empty because Natsu left her body she saw him,roll,over next to her.

"Hey.." Natsu whispered to her.

"Hey." Mirajane whispered back and looked at him with a smile.

"I thought.. the deal.. was to slow... down?" Natsu asked between gasps of breath.

"It was.. your fault." Mirajane replied with a small tired smile.

"Natsu?" Mirajane questioned as she saw him start to get onto his hands and knees. She watched him move over to her and push his hands and arms under her.

"Come on.. I've got a better place to take a break." Natsu suggested and flipped her over as he picked Mirajane up bridal style.

"Alright.. though I'm not tired.. just need a few seconds to catch my breath." Mirajane giggled and informed Natsu.

"That works.." Natsu replied and showed Mirajane where he was takin her. Between the large trees was a hammock, a great place to relax.

"You're right.. this is a better place." Mirajane sighed as he pulled both if them into it. Natsu was at the bottom of the hammock while Mirajane was curled up on top of him and using his chest as a nice warm pillow.

* * *

"Looking good?" Mirajane asked as she did a twirl and showed Natsu what she was wearing. Mirajane was wearing her normal pink dress, pink high heels, and her snowy hair up.

"Of course. You always look good." Natsu replied as he finished wrapping his white scaly scarf around his neck.

"Aww.. thank you. But for real, do I? I need to make sure no one will expect a thing about us." Mirajane replied as she moved her hair over again.

"Don't worry, I highly doubt anyone would." Nastu sighed and walked over to Mirajane as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Alright.. come on. Let's get back before it's gets later than it already is." Mirajane giggled and hooked arms with Natsu as they started to walk out of the forest.

* * *

"Alright.. good luck." Mirajane sighed and kissed Natsu's good bye. Mirajane entered Fariy Tail alone so no one would think they were together.

"Alright.. now I just have to wait a few minutes before I go in." Natsu whispered to himself as he got ready to open the doors and go in.

"3.. 2.. 1.." Natsu whispered and opened the door to be stopped right away.

"Huh?" Natsu asked as he looked around. Everyone in Fairy Tail was staring at him. Natsu looked over and saw Mirajane just standing there as well, but the one difference was she was getting red fast.

"They.. found.. out." Mirajane said aloud in a heisted voice.

"Mira.." Natsu whispered as sweat started to roll down his face.

"Who.. told you?" Mirajane asked aloud towards the direction Lucy was in.

"E-Erza.." Lucy whispered as she began to get very scared. She had already learned that it was not a good idea to yell at Mirajane and confront her about Natsu.

"Me? You held a strawberry cake over my head and forced me!" Erza yelled at Lucy and informed Mirajane about what happened.

"Lucy.." Mirajane muttered.

"W-wait.. how is it my fault?! You're the one who was hiding your relationship with Natsu for six months!" Lucy yelled back.

"So? People are allowed to have a secret relationship that they don't want people to know about!" Mirajane screamed.

"Hey.. calm down Mira.." Natsu told Mirajane as he attempted to calm her down.

"Mira.." Lucy whimpered as she started to watch Mirajane slowly walk over to her.

"Fight like a man!"

Everyone stopped looking at Mirajane and Lucy, and looked at Elfman.

"W-what?" Elfman asked.

"I though you would be the most pissed guy here.." Natsu told Elfman.

"About what?" Elfman asked. He had been eating food and not, paying attention to anything around.

"Natsu and Mirajane have been dating for six months.." Lucy informed Elfman.

"WHAT! That's not manly!" Elfman roared as looked at Natsu and became pissed fast.

"Elfman.." Mirajane looked over at Elfman and gave him a demonic look that told him to shut up.

"Y-yes?" Elfman whimpered as he became scared.

"Shut up, and you. You're about to get your own beating.." Mirajane told Elfman no then pointed at Lucy with a demonic smile.

"Help.. me?" Lucy cried and watched Mirajane start her take over magic

Boom!

Mirajane had brought home her dragon, but now had to get rid of some problems.

* * *

Interesting? No idea what gave me this idea to write it, but it thought it was cute and I wanted to do a Natsu X Mirajane one shot.

Still.. tell me what you think about and thanks for reading!

-ValinNight


End file.
